The New Decendents of Hogwarts
by eat.cake.face
Summary: Harry wants this year at Hogwarts to be different. What will happen when five 13 year olds that are decendents of Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytehrin come along? Hmmm one things for sure, this year is going to be slightly on the chaotic side


**New Decendents of Hogwarts. My first story on this site. Feel free to criticize, I dont quite care. I'm not really sure what this story is going to be based around, but I know for sure this is going to be humorous. I mean, who doesn't love reading about 13 years old's having authority over everyone in Hogwarts? Anyways, if you wanna know more, just read the damn story. Enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Harry sighed. Yet another year here in Hogwarts and nothing has changed. He still has Hermione and Ron by his side and, as always, he's single. His relationship with Cho didn't last long and Voldemort is still after him, unfortunately. And Malfoy, of coarse, top this whole situation with the 'wonderful' rainbow sprinkles. God, he wanted this year to be so different. He doesn't care whether it's for the best or worst, he just wants it to be different. Hermione looked over to Harry with concern.

"Are you ok, Harry?", she asked.

"Just fine.", he lied as he and his fellow Griffindors walked into the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look and decided to drop the subject. As Harry sat down, Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite sides of him. It's their 6th year now and their gonna hope its going to be the best of all their years here at Hogwarts.

Harry looked up and noticed 5 young looking teens sitting in the front. One girl had medium length brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a petite body. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black chucks with yellow shoelaces, a yellow blouse, and fashionable leather jacket. The boy next to her had similar face features as the girl, blue eyes, messy brown hair, and a small yet built frame. He was wearing black tight jeans, black vans, a red and black plaid shirt, and a grey beanie. They seemed to be twins.

The other girl seemed to be listening to her iPod with a very bored expression. She had dirty blond curly hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a body that hasn't fully matured yet. She was wearing a teal elbow lengthed dress, black tights, and white flats. Every now and then, she would cast annoying glances towards the boy next to her. She seemed pretty calm, but annoyed at the same time.

The boy next to her had platinum messy blond hair, pale skin, and dull green eyes. Harry sighed. Great, another Malfoy. He had a look of superiority as he glanced over everyone in Hogwarts. He was wearing an expensive looking gold watch, black dress shoes, black skinny jeans, a white collar shirt, and a loose red tie around his neck. Harry took note that he said a few words to himself. Something along the words of 'the girls here are quite attractive' and 'easy snogs, yes!' Harry scoffed.

Then the last boy at the end. He was looking quite eager. He was slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. His eyes held joy and excitement. He was wearing skate shoes, regular black basketball shorts, and a gray over sized sweater. Every time he stared at the mass amount of people in teh room he squirmed in his seat with excitement and happiness.

"Quite an interesting bunch aren't they Pot-Head?", a particular Slytherin sneered.

"Shove off, Malfoy.", Ron said annoyed.

"Aww is Weasle-bee annoyed with me? How cute."

"Malfoy, why don't you stick your head up your ass and call it a day?", the female twin stated from behind of Draco.

"Yeah, honestly, if your looking for someone to bully. Go for the female Hufflepuffs over their. I hear they cry over everything and I'm sure toying with them will be a fun and easy experience for you.", the male twin said while coming from behind the female twin.

Malfoy simply glared at them as they smirked at him with amusement as he left. When he finally retreated back to his table, the twins turned to the Golden Trio. They both had similar grins on their faces and held their hands out to shake their hands.

"Hi! I'm Mikey.", said male twin.

"And I'm Marylyn.", said the female twin.

"We're twins!", they said in unison.

All the 6 year girls in Griffindors 'aw'd. Harry had to admit, they were pretty adorable for twins. Eventually, Fred and George approached the younger set of twins. Both pairs grinned.

"Fred Weasly."

"George Weasly."

"Mikey."

"And Marylyn."

They shared a fourway handshake and grinned at each other.

"Nice to meet you!", they all said to each other.

"We like selling pranking items and candies that make you sick. What do you like to do?", Fred and George said.

"We like blackmailing people and making pranking items and candies that make you sick.", Mikey and Marylyn said happily.

"I think we're going to get along great.", Fred said with a silly grin on his face.

"So do we.", Marylyn added with the same grin on her face.

"MIKEY! MARYLYN!", an annoyed voice yelled.

The young twins groaned and put on annoyed, sad, long faces. They turned around to face the voice. Their stood before them was a tall guy with the same messy brown hair as Mikey, same green eyes as Marylyn, and he has a very built body. He wore faded black skinny jeans, black and white checkered vans, a white band tee, and a red base ball cap backwards.

"What do you want Edwin?", the twins droaned out.

"Your supposed to be sitting up there! Dumbledor is going to be introducing you guy soon and you have to be up there by the time he starts! And if your not up their by the time he starts, God knows what he'll do to me! SO GET UP THERE NOW!", The guy called Edwin yelled at the twins.

The twins merely yawned, stayed exactly where they stood, and crossed their arms stubbornly. Edwin's face got red with anger, while the twins smirked in amusement. Edwin angrily pointed to their previous seats.

"Go. _Now._"

"And if we don't?", Marylyn asked with false curiosity.

"Then I will personally shove my foot up both of your a-"

"Marylyn, Mikey? Can you two _please_ go take your seats? Dad's gonna come soon.", a pretty girl with long blond hair and blue eyes said while slightly pushing Edwin away. Wait. _Dad?_

"Ok Alison!", Mikey said with a smile.

"Whatever you say! We'll listen to you. And you only.", Marylyn said with a smirk directed towards Edwin.

The twins turned around, silently high fived each other, and took their seats satisfied. Harry smiled.

"I like them.", Harry stated.

"Same, they seem pretty chill.", Ron agreed

"Too bad their going to be Fred and George's new apprentices."

"Hermione, obviously, they hate Malfoy. Their going to humiliate him to end, I can feel it. You've got to look on the bright side.", Ron laughed.

Soon enough Dumbledor walked in and everyone went silent. The five teens stood up.

"Hello my fellow students. This year will be a little different as you can tell. There will be longer be the use of Head Girl and Head Boy.", Dumbledor stated.

Students started murmuring in confusion. Hermione looked at Harry concerned.

"What will happen with the prefect then? How is the school going to meet the students needs? H-"

"Hermione. Chill.", Seamus stated from onfront of Harry. Hermione huffed.

"Instead, we will have these five people here. They are the decendents of our houses. Marylyn and Mikey Griffindor representing the Griffindor House..."

Cheers from the Griffindors erupted while the twins merely waved awkwardly with a slight grin on their faces.

"Rylee Ravenclaw representing Ravenclaw..." Ravenclaw merely clapped as Rylee fake a smile to hide her boredom.

"Bladen Slytherin representing Slytherin..." Slytherin girls applauded excitedly while Bladen winked at the girls. The Slytherin guys merely smirked at their new competition.

"And Chase Hufflepuff representing Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuffs cheered a little too long, as usual, as Chase grinned happily towards his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Now, you may ask any of these 5 for help with anything, though I highly suggest you stick with asking the decendents from your own house. They are very well trained, and think of them as teachers, just younger and much more annoying."

The five merely scoffed towards Dumbledor and looked in opposite directions.

"As for the prefects, they will take orders from these five. If there are disagreements, because I promise you their will be at least 10 disputes from these 5 in the first month, just follow the more reasonable orders. They are also my adopted children. These 5 are not the end of it. There is also Edwin and Alison. But they will but be helping with teaching. That will be all. Now! On to the sorting of the first years!"

"Finally...", Marylyn mumbled under her breath.

"Tell me about it.", Mikey agreed with her.

"Well I'm off to my table.", Bladen scoffed as he sat with the Griffindors.

"Yo, Slytherin. What the fuck are you doing?", Marylyn asked.

"I'm sitting with the Slytherins."

Mikey and Marylyn gave each other a knowing look and sat on both sides of him with all the students, and teachers, listening.

"And how do you know that these are the 'Slytherins', Bladen?", Mikey asked mockingly.

"Well, their the most attractive batch here. How else would I know their Slytherins?"

The Griffindor table snickered towards him. The Slytherins looked ashamed and depressed. Marylyn and Mikey scoffed at him.

Marylyn stood up and took Colin by the sleave. She pulled out his tie and showed it to Bladen. The tie was both red and yellow. The colors which represented Griffindor.

"Now, unless your colorblind, you should know which house this table belongs to.", Marylyn said with a smile on her face.

Bladen's face turned red as the Griffindor table laughed at him, while everyone else but the Slytherins snickered in amusement.

"But, thanks for calling us Griffindors attractive.", Mikey added with a grin.

"Now, if your looking for YOUR table, their the very unattractive batch over there. Don't worry, you'll fit right in." Marylyn said while giving him a little push and wink at the same time.

"I'll get you back for this Griffindor's.", Bladen said in a very Malfoy manner.

"Yeah yeah yeah...", the twins said lazily as they took their seats with the Griffindors.

"Why hello there! I'm Marylyn-"

"And I'm Mikey!-"

"We're thirteen-"

"And we're awesome-"

"And muggle stuff are pretty interesting to us-"

"And we like sugar!"

"NICE TO MEET YOU!", they said in unison.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!" all the girls sqealed with delight.

"Ahem, Marylyn, Mikey.", Dumbledor interupted.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What did I tell you about making a scene?"

"To not make them unless your not talking or busy.", Mikey replied.

"And...?"

"Well, your not technacally talking, and your not _really_ busy!", Marylyn answered.

Edwin and Dumbledor slapped their foreheads. Edwin stood up from his seat and walked to the twins.

"You two, shut up. Or I will permenantly damage your brooms.", he said with a serious expression

The twins eyes grew wide with fear.

"You _wouldn't._", the twins dared.

"I _would._", Edwin said back

"DAD!", the twins called.

"Dear Merlin...", Dumbledor said to himself quietly.

Most students chuckled in slight amusement. Harry smiled. Change. Finally.


End file.
